


Love is commonly thought to have pagan roots

by Hieiandshino



Series: What is love? [7]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers Academy, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Developing Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Strip Tease, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/Hieiandshino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>On the</i> Avengers Update <i>there is a message to all members that seems to be of the highest importance. Pietro lifts an eyebrow to the green capital letters that blink back to him for a good amount of time as he reads the title of the thread again and again (</i>ALL AVENGERS READ THIS<i>) and thinks of all threats that can wait for an update on the team’s forum. When none reach his mind, he click the message only to, after reading the second line of the first paragraph, close it again and shake his head in dismay.</i></p><p>(30 Day OTP Challenge, Day Seven: Cosplaying. Unrevised work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is commonly thought to have pagan roots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DuendeJunior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeJunior/gifts).



> Marvel (all media types) does not belong to me.
> 
> Set after _Avengers vs X-Men_ and the first arc of _Uncanny Avengers_. Small spoilers about these comics, plus _X-Factor_ and _House of M._ Loosely based on the idea of the Christmas/New Year's party Stark hosted for the Avengers cited in _Avengers Arena_. This time, it's a Halloween party.
> 
> Link for the quote of the title: [here](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halloween).
> 
> This fanfic was unrevised and, because my first language isn't English, there will be mistakes. As soon as I have the revised work, I'll edit it.

On the _Avengers Update_ there is a message to all members that seems to be of the highest importance. Pietro lifts an eyebrow to the green capital letters that blink back to him for a good amount of time as he reads the title of the thread again and again ( _ALL AVENGERS READ THIS_ ) and thinks of all threats that can wait for an update on the team’s forum. When none reach his mind, he click the message only to, after reading the second line of the first paragraph, close it again and shake his head in dismay.

He is turning off his computer when Wanda enters the living room, a big smile on her face. She sits next to him, the skirt of her dress an ocean of shades of blue and Pietro cannot help but think she is the most beautiful woman that has ever lived and that she is _alive_. And because they know each other so well, Wanda knows he has seen the update and he knows she is too happy for being included into something like this.

“It is going to be great!” She adds before he can say anything that diminishes the gathering.

Pietro, as usual, tries to diminish the gathering, because it is _silly_. “I am not going, sister, and nothing you tell me will change my mind.”

“Oh Pietro.” She says, giggling. “Stop being like this and live a little! It’s a party! A Halloween one. Please tell me why wouldn’t be most fun?”

Pietro smiles at her delight but does not change his mind. “You and I both know I see no pleasure on those types of gatherings.”

Wanda huffs half-heartedly, still smiling. Her face is much brighter than before — even more now with her mistakes being corrected and a new era starting. Pietro wants to ask about the incident with Red Skull, but he knows it is still not the proper time. “I don’t know what you think that is so hateful to parties, brother, but I’ll tell you no party is as much fun as one made on Halloween.”

Pietro snorts, unconvinced, but answers her that if she so desires to bring someone to join her, she can use his ID card and invitation.

.

“May I ask _what_ are you thinking, sister?” It's the first thing Pietro says, mostly because is the only thing he _can_ say. Lorna, still out of her mind, only rearranges the small coins on her hair with the help of her powers and utterly ignores him. The costume she decided to use for the Avengers’ party is a tasteless one: one of the royal clothes Lorna used while on the universe created by Pietro’s wishes and Wanda’s powers. One that certainly brings bad memories to everyone who remembers. “You cannot go out like this!”

“Of _course_ I can, Pietro." Lorna says and there is a smile on her face that says she wants trouble. “It's Halloween and I'm dressed as myself from another universe! Like those kids that cosplay _us_!” She rearranges a coin one more time. It travels a little to one side, small millimeters from where it was before. It moves so slow Pietro wants to kill himself. “Well, that cosplay the Avengers, at least.”

Pietro can only scowl and pray for every god to put some sense on his sister before the party starts. “You are doing it on purpose, to spat on Alex Summers.”

Lorna bursts out laughing. It's soft and cheerful, in a way Wanda or Pietro's laugh could never be. “When did my brother got so smart?” She asks rhetorically on a sweet voice, and Pietro’s scowls only deepen. She dismisses him with a wave of hand. “Sure I'm doing it to spat on Havok, silly. But I’m doing it to spat on everyone else too, because I don’t have any relations to any of them anymore, so they can kiss my ass. Besides, I look _great_!" She says, looking herself up and down. "Geez, I have great taste on royal clothing, don’t I?”

Lorna then looks at him, mischief shining bright in her eyes and Pietro remembers she also lost her powers, thanks to Wanda, their father and himself. He huffs and gives up. Seeing this, her smile only widens and she says: “Now, be a lamb and help me with one of those things. It's really hurting my hair.” She says, holding a piece of gold coin that tangled itself on an ocean of green hair. Pietro moves to help, as a good older brother should, and prays for it to be messy enough so they lose the party.

.

They obviously make to the party. Pietro must be the only being on the entire universe that actually is hated by all the gods, because nothing he asks is answered. He feels some people look at them the moment they enter, as if they knew Pietro brings trouble with him ( _which is true, most of times, even if he hates to admit_ ). He is actually happy only a handful of Avengers — some who are also X-Men, he reminds himself — remembers the House of M incident as much as Pietro does. Lorna, for example, would never know anything about it if Layla Miller had not shown her.

It takes seconds for Wanda to join them, kissing them both on their cheeks before squeezing herself in the middle of her younger siblings and locking her arms with theirs. She is dressed as a romani from Wundagore and she looks lovely. “I am so glad you are here, brother!” Wanda then notes his clothes and rolls her eyes. “Even if you are not wearing a costume.”

Pietro smirks and presses himself a little against her, with just enough force to make her crash against Lorna and make their youngest sister stumble a little. They both laugh, delighted. “I am just here to drop Lorna, as was the original plan.” He then looks at the green haired woman, her body being poorly shielded by Wanda’s petite frame. “And to make sure she does not get in trouble so soon.” Lorna looks at him, the same way he is doing, and sticks him a tongue, before pushing Wanda away from Pietro so she can show her around.

Wanda laughs a little and forces Lorna to stop for just a moment, so she can kiss Pietro’s cheek before disappearing into the superhero crowd. He still is smiling at this small moment when a familiar calloused hand appears on his shoulder. “Steve”. He says, acknowledging his presence and nodding slightly, and the smile he has in his face turns into a smirk: “I would say I am surprised with your costume of choice, but then I would have to call myself a liar. A military man. Who would’ve thought?”

Steve, as always, ignores his retorts and goes right on business: “Your sister, she is—”

“—Dressed as a royal member of the House of Magnus, I know, though I find it brilliant that you _do know_.” Pietro answers quickly, eyes moving to one side to the other, to see who is there that knows what has happened on the alternate universe Wanda has created years ago. Stephen Strange looks directly at him, eyes stern as he casually talks with Iron Man. The first man is dressed as a pirate, while Stark is dressed as an old gangster. “Ah. Strange. He surely would know what she is dressed as. It is quite difficult for him to forget a pretty woman.” Pietro says, with disfavor. Steve Rogers frowns at him, what is a good thing; if he is to be scolded, then at least he will give Captain enough reasons. “I’d like to remember I cannot and will not control what my sister is wearing. I am only here to drop her by, so Wanda and she can bond and Lorna can piss Summers off.”

 “I know.” Steve replies, voice soft and tired. He is really trying to make things work with the X-Men, Pietro can tell. Mutants are, however, a problem, for they tend to trust too little and attack too much. He knows this well enough, since he is one of them and he is always ready for a fight and almost never for peace. “It’s still inappropriate.”

“Just like your costume, for what man does not know your story?” Pietro replies, dismissing Captain America’s comments. “Besides, she is neither an Avenger, nor an X-Men. She is with the X-Factor, and they do not seem to have so many issues now that they all have their powers back.” He does not mention Rictor’s name, for this would be utterly uncomfortable. If it were Pietro, he would never again remember what he tried to do with the Terrigen crystals.

“Tell this to them.” Steve says and points out to Wolverine, who is dressed as himself and seems to be drinking his body weight in beer. Rogue is right next to him, wearing Gambit’s costume because Magneto’s would be a little too much, and she seems ready to go and cause some trouble. After what he heard about her conflict with Wanda, he wouldn’t be surprised. Havok is surprisingly with Janet, dressed as a cowboy of all things, and he looks just uncomfortable, but that might be because of Lorna.

Pietro fights not to smirk, but the scold he receives from Steve proves he is doing a terrible job at hiding his amusement. It is not his fault that Lorna’s plan is going accordingly. At least Beast is able to go talk to Lorna and Wanda and, by the way they are smiling, he is praising their costume choices. “What can I say? It already is a terrible idea to make Halloween’s parties. You should have thought of that before sending invitations.” His tone is harsher than intended, but he cannot help. Superheroes dressing up for Halloween; it _is_ a ridiculous notion.

Captain America only sighs at Pietro’s harsh tone, muttering he didn’t know either and it is all Stark’s fault, when someone throws an arm over his broad shoulders. “Aww, don’t be like that, Pietro!” Clint’s voice echoes and Pietro does not know if he should be dreadful for meeting Clint after that dancing lesson or horrified by the fact he actually kissed a man who now is dressed as _Iron Fist_ on a superhero Halloween party.

Before his expression can betray him, Pietro says: “Yes, because it is harmless to invite every hero in New York City and surroundings to a party and leave the streets unprotected. And I refuse to talk about the idea of dressing up to a Halloween party, as if we were all children.” Pietro says dryly and Captain America only smiles at his bitterness, as if he misses it. Steve is going soft.

However, Clint’s smile drops and he mutters something that makes Captain America laugh. Curious, but deciding it's better to not show, Pietro just rolls his eyes and leaves. He has better things to do, like settle on the couch with Finesse to watch horror movies that do not scare either of them, but are funny enough for them to criticize the acting, the villains and protagonists choices and the wrongful amount of blood that spills from the bodies.

.

The movies are worse than he thought. In the middle of the third one, Finesse gives up and decides to read a book instead of losing her time with this. Pietro cannot blame her, but stays because it’s too comfortable and one of the screaming girls actually knows how to act. This changes nothing, since, by the time the fourth movie starts, he is already asleep.

.

A high-pitched scream echoes from the television and Pietro blinks his eyes open, just in time to see someone being open in half by the villain of the movie. His back hurts and his neck is killing him, so he decides it’s better to sleep in his own bed, here on the school instead of his apartment. It would be even better, since Lorna would probably sleep there and the couch is not comfortable enough for sleeping. Few people do sleep there, however, and the idea of changing his sofa to make people’s life better does not appeal him at all. Wanda would like that and Lorna too, of course, but it would take too much time and—

“Hey, you’re awake.” A familiar voice echoes and stop his musings faster than one would have though. “And you’re looking at the TV with this weird look, which is creepy.” The person observes and Pietro rolls his eyes.

“I was just thinking. Something some like to do.” He says and turns to look at Clint, still dressed as Iron Fist, carrying what seems to be a very warm, fluffy blanket. Pietro blinks a few times, just to make sure he is not seeing too much. “Barton?” He asks, and pointing at the blanket, but it’s _Clint_ , so he obviously focus on the unnecessary information.

Clint sighs, and says: “Back to last names, are we?”

Pietro does what he knows best, when it comes to pretty much everybody: he ignores it. “What are you doing here? And why the blanket?” He wants to ask why he is dressed as Iron Fist also, but, to be sincere, even he can see the similarities.

“Party’s over already. I think. I mean, it has been some five hours since you left and some people were leaving and Strange was tipsy enough to ask who would like to leave that he would gladly teleport them where they wanted to go and— I’m babbling.” He says, guilty as charged, and smiles a little, in a way that says he is mildly embarrassed.

“I noticed.” Pietro says, because he is a bastard, but does not change the subject. “So Strange teleported you here. Fascinating. Why do you have a blanket?”

Clint shrugs. “I thought I could help you with the students. But when I got here, everyone was behaving and you were sleeping in the couch, so.”

It does not take much to Pietro to understand what he means with that. “The blanket is for me.” He says slowly, getting up from the couch and approaching the man. Though they looked fairly similar, Clint was too built for Iron Fist’s costume, now that he thought about, and something seemed to be missing. He wonders who Iron Fist was dressed as, at the party, but assumes his costume of choice is one he had already donned before.

Clint smiles sheepishly and shrugs. “Let’s just say you shouldn’t have been up right now.”

“Oh, no?”

 “Yeah. Because, you know. Chick flicks’ teach us that the protagonist can never wake up before the guy of her dreams has the chance to cover her with some blankets to show her and the audience how sweet he is and all that.”

Pietro stares at the man for a moment, both eyebrows lift up. It may be because he was asleep until not long ago, but he has this impression Clint is flirting with _him_. Huh. Well, if that is the case — and he does not believe he is _wrong_ —, a game is always played by two. “Despite the fact I am not a woman, I must point out the protagonist and the audience would only deem a man sweet the one who is not _dating_.”

“Agreed, but, well, maybe _he_ can be sympathetic with the guy who just had a bad break-up and finds him charming, endearing and _may_ give him a chance _after_ he gets over his ex.”

Oh? _Oh_. “Oh, but I do not know if it is possible.” He says, and smirks a little, tilting his head a little to one side. Clint blinks confused at him and Pietro’s smirk only widens. “The length of most movies is of two hours only, as you well know. It is hard to get over someone _and_ be with another person in such a short time.”

“Time is different in movies.” Clint points out.

“Even so, I do not believe it would be possible for someone to get over another person as quickly as the movies show.” Pietro says and then notices they are too close. The blanket is still between them and it is a good thing, for he finds himself somewhat uncomfortable for flirting with a man dressed as another superhero — someone he _knows_. _At least_ , he thinks to himself, _it isn’t someone dressed as my father. Or Wolverine._

“You would, wouldn’t you?” Clint asks, shooing Pietro away from his most uncomfortable thoughts, and he leans into Pietro’s space, smiling. They are far too close; the blanket touches Pietro’s shoulder delicately. “You are, after all, the fastest man alive, aren’t you?”

“Perhaps. But what about you, _Clint_?”

Clint’s eyes shine and Pietro is sure it is because of his first name. “Me? Oh, I’m all about getting over.”

Pietro snorts, and thinks of pulling away to make things wittier, but decides to stay put. It could be seem as a rejection, and, at this moment, it is everything but. He wants to know what will happen — _if_ something happens. “You are not encouraging anyone to make a movie with you if you keep up with this attitude.”

The last commentary makes Clint laughs. He pulls away a little, only to rearrange the blanket on his arms. “You would be a weird lead. So demanding and hopeless of _everything._ ”

Pietro arches an eyebrow and when Clint does not invade his space as much as before, he does the job for him, as he always have to, and kisses Clint on the corner of his mouth, slowly. The blanket proves to be an obstacle, but it can always he thrown away. “Do not forget about the part where I would break your heart.” He whispers, too close of Clint’s mouth to be healthy for either of them.

Clint makes a sound that Pietro’s mind does not have the time to compute — a surprise, even for him — as the man quickly pulls him closer so they can kiss with one arm. The blanket crushes Pietro a little, but in a good way as it bring their bodies even more together. Apparently, Clint has not thought about throwing the damn thing away, so it is now sandwiching Pietro between its warmth and the archer’s. It’s rather pleasant.

When they pull apart, Pietro only whispers: “Join me on my room.”

Clint moans helplessly and kisses him again.

.

Just to set things right, Pietro is not one to have one night stands with men or women and even less when they are teammates. Pietro did have something with Warbird ( _he is pretty sure it isn’t a relationship or anything close to it_ ), yes, but she is not on the same affiliation as he so there is no harm and it was strictly physical.

When one sleeps with a teammate, things tend to get more complicated than anything else. So, flirting with Clint Barton and inviting him to his bed clearly shows he is going mad again.

Smartly, Pietro keeps thinking of all that could go wrong as Clint drags him around the Academy, trying their best to not get caught by any teenager who might know better — Laura being their main problem. They reach Pietro’s room fairly quick and, suddenly, they have no idea what to do.

Alright, alright, _Pietro_ has no idea what to do, for, as soon as they enter the room, Clint presses him against the door and kisses him, hard. So he keeps fighting for dominance over the kiss at the same time he tries to understand how his life changed so much to the point he is making out with Hawkeye while he is dresses as Iron Fist. As Clint finds the zipper of his costume, however, and slides it down, his mouth going through the same path, Pietro decides that this is enough clue of what he must do next.

That is when a high-pitched sound ruins the mood completely. No, you do not understand: it completely ruins it because it surprises Pietro enough for him to shove Clint away from him as strong as he can. The archer loses his balance because, surprise, he stumbles on the blanket and falls on his back, his head hitting Pietro’s chair hard enough to make him groan softly. Before he can think of helping Clint, he crosses the room to answer his phone.

“Sister.” Pietro greets and nods when Wanda’s voice echoes. “ _Pietro! Are you well?_ ”

“Yes. Why wouldn’t I be?” He asks, frowning. Clint appears next to him, rubbing his head a little where he probably has hit against the chair. Absently, Pietro lifts his free hand and touches where Clint’s hand is. It’s warmer because of the blood who must have rushed there and it will soon create a bump. He refuses to meet Clint’s eyes, but he also does not to stop with the caressing.

“ _Oh, it’s nothing, really. It’s just that Clint left the party earlier than I thought he would. He told Carol he was going to help you deal with the students, but nobody really believed in him when she passed his words along, so I decided to check on you._ ” Someone next to her seems to say something, it’s muffled, though Pietro recognizes as Lorna’s voice a second later and she says: “ _Wait a second, Peter_.” Pietro does not have the time to agree, so he turns to Clint and hits him lightly on the bruise, just to make him flinch.

“What were you thinking?” He asks in a rushed tone. “Leaving like that?”

Clint only shrugs. “In you, I guess.”

Pietro feels his face grow hot and, by the way Clint smiles, he seems to have noticed it too. He tries to scoff and thinks of what to say to dismiss the blush, but cannot think of anything. Pietro is thankfully saved by Wanda, whose voice echoes through the cell phone again. “ _Where are you? In your room? I’m sorry, did I wake you up?_ ”

“No. I am just talking with Cl— Barton.” He says, and moves away a little from Clint, who snorts at his failed attempt to not sound so casual or intimate of the archer. He hopes his sister will not notice and changes the subject. “Well, now that you know I am alright, what about you, sister?”

“ _I’m fine. Just came back home and decided to call you. Lorna is here with me. Do you mind if she stays? She said she can sleep on the cou—_ ”

“—No.” Pietro cuts her, a little too fast for his own liking. “Lorna can sleep on my room, do not worry. I was going to sleep here anyway.”

He barely finishes his phrase when Clint’s body crashes against his. Before he can say anything, the man is already trying pulling Pietro’s costume off his shoulders to kiss the skin hidden beneath the fabric. Really, it is not as if Pietro said he was going to _sleep_ with the man.

Wanda, however, seems to have the same thoughts as Clint, because her tone suddenly changes and she sounds as much malicious as Lorna would, in a moment like this. “ _Oh, I see. Don’t worry, I’ll tell Lorna she can use your bed. Tell Clint I said_ hi.”

Before Pietro can argue that she is wrong, she hangs up. And before Pietro can think of _something_ , Clint’s teeth sink on one of his shoulders. Pietro hisses at the sudden contact and turns around to kiss the man, his cell phone falling on the ground without him noticing. One of his hands slides up and down, trying to find a part of Clint that he recognizes from that first kiss they shared, but there is nothing similar. Iron Fist’s mask hides Clint’s blond hair and the costume is sleek and difficult to grasp.

The discrepancies are so many that it makes Pietro break the kiss and push Clint away a little.

“Aw, man, what now?” Clint whines like a kid, but he will have none of this.

“Take off this costume.” He orders and retracts a few steps to sit on his bed.

“Well, I’m pretty sure we were _getting_ into this part if you—”

“No. Take your clothes off _now_. I will not touch you while you use this disturbing costume.”

“Disturbing? It’s just Danny’s— Oh, _Oh_. I get it.” He says and takes the mask off. “Okay, I’ll just— I’ll—” Clint then stops talking and smiles maliciously.

“What?” He asks, but Clint does not answer. “ _What_?” Clint only moves a little closer to the bed to stand in front of Pietro. He flips the mask a few times before throwing it on purpose on Pietro’s face in a way that covers his eyes. “What are you doing, Bar—”

But then he gets it.

Of all things Pietro had expected for today, none of them was related to Clint Barton. A strip-tease from the man, then, was completely out of question. By the slightly embarrassed grin on Clint’s face, he is thinking the same. It makes Pietro suddenly _chuckle_ , and accommodate better on his bed.

The chuckle seems to break the tension and Clint starts to really strip, slowly, unable to hold his own laughter. Pietro wants to look disinterested, but can’t help the smirk as he observes Iron Fist’s suit disappear and skin he wants to touch so badly start to make a unique appearance.

Of course, it is a flawed strip-tease; it’s difficult to Clint to take the suit off in a proper, sensual and inviting way since he is not used to it. However, Pietro finds himself waiting patiently, not exactly minding that it is going too slow. That may be because of the bulge on Clint’s pants that is mirrors his own arousal. They know what will happen and they are alone, on a strange and slow Halloween night. Tthere is no need to haste things.

Once the last piece of Rand’s costume is taken off, Clint, naked as the day he was born, climbs in Pietro’s lap to kiss him. His costume soon is taken away from his body and the fall on the mattress, smirking and biting and touching. It ends quickly — and it’s messy and needy, picking up from that day with the kiss and the mission, but also from that day with the dancing lessons and the painful attraction that left Pietro hurting for so many days — because both of them do not believe in their own luck when it comes to romance and slow nights, but it is satisfying nonetheless.

Pietro calls Clint _Rand_ a few times, however, just to be a prick, and the archer answers by biting him on the shoulder or for thrusting too hard.

It is not a bad thing at all.

.

They mutually agree to not be around the school the morning after, because some students are too smart for their own good and because Laura and Tigra would know far too quickly. They come back to New York, Pietro carrying Clint with no problems despite him arguing it isn’t manly at all, and they go for breakfast on Brooklyn.

Pietro is unable to look at Iron Fist without blushing, but it is not as if he sees the man every day or has a close relationship with him, so it is bearable enough to the point no one but Clint notices his embarrassment, who smirks and seems to flatter himself with Pietro’s reactions just because the idea of the strip-tease was his.

A week after their first time, Wanda still gives Pietro those glances that say she is trying her best not to talk to him about his apparent romance with Clint until Lorna gives in to her own temptations and asks him why he never told anyone ( _her_ ) about his new hot boyfriend.

Called Iron Fist.

.

This is how their complicated relationship starts. It could be worse.

**02/02/2013 — 02/08/2013**

**Author's Note:**

> I like to believe Layla Miller told Lorna about what happened during House of M, or at least gave her an idea to what to dress. She may or may not have said it was based on an alternate version of her and that it would piss off some X-Men and cause Alex trouble.
> 
> Because you know she would.
> 
> I have made a change in the first fanfiction of this series: I took off the part where Pietro said nothing happened between Warbird and he. First, because I like to think it did happen, and second because I will need it to have happened in the future. You'll understand!
> 
> Hawkeye went to to the party dressed as Iron Fist because there's someone's fanmail that said (on _Hawkeye_ 's comics) that Aja draws Clint just like Danny and said something about always confusing them both. Later, all they did was use this observation as an inside joke. So I decided to give a try too.
> 
> If you are curious: Hawkeye went as Iron Fist, who went as Daredevil, who dressed as Spider-Man. The Superior Spider-man, however, didn't attend.
> 
> PS: The Dancing Lesson thing will happen!


End file.
